Lo que las estrellas dicen
by Novos-San
Summary: Pasen y lean (Soy pésimo con los summary C) Ojala sea de su agrado.
1. Presentación de Ocs

**Cap.1:Presentación de Oc`s**

**Harmony Night:** ella es en general tranquila, de noble corazón que no subestima a los ponys ni por su fuerza ni por su aspecto, aunque si no se la escucha y la hacen enfadar puede ser muy vulnerable y perder los papeles muy fácilmente, de ahí a que sus amigas procuren no ponerla en ese estado. Es un poco ambiciosa y despistada aunque lo intenta corregir. Su color favorito es el morado y el negro. Le encanta las leyendas antiguas y las constelaciones.

**Midnight Sun:** Ella es en general de carácter muy femenino y alegre, no dudaría en apoyar a alguien que se sintiera mal, odia los colores mal combinados y la mala calidad, aborrece la suciedad y se cepilla la crin todas las noches y días, por eso es tan brillante. Su defecto es que no es muy rápida de reflejos y pierde los nervios cuando hay sorpresas, su color favorito es el naranja.

**Justice Spirit:** Por culpa de la pérdida de sus mejores amigas y de su familia cuando era pequeña desarrolló un miedo terrible a la pérdida, dolor y sufrimiento de los demás. Es de carácter fuerte y decidida, le gusta los misterios y los poemas de Waterbook por que le recuerda a su amiga perdida Air Swan, abierta y social, no dudó en salvarle la vida a Waterbook y aceptar a Brookna con ella, de hecho le tiene un cariño especial y la trata como a una hija. A veces es un poco cabezota y subestima sus capacidades sólo por los demás. Ella aunque no lo quiera admitir es muy frágil y sensible si se la hiere o atormenta y rompe a llorar cuando algo se desmorona en el grupo o muere alguien querido de alguna de sus amigas. Su color favorito es el rojo y el amarillo y no se separa nunca de su espada, regalo de su padre antes de ser asesinado. El colgante de la cabeza es un regalo de su madre antes de morir de la misma manera.

**Waterbook:** De nombre completo Nefea Selene Waterbook Silverheart, esta unicornio procedente de Ponyaris, una antigua y casi extinguida nación submarina, es la guardiana del lirio de agua, una gema con un poder superior al de los elementos de la armonía, tuvo que huir cuando era una niña para evitar que la hicieran daño o la mataran por ser la guardiana, pero su gran error fue olvidarse de salvar u resguardar la gema- y aún en el dia de hoy se maldice por su error-.

Es perfeccionista con sus poemas y  
ella misma, no aguanta los insultos y menos los dirigidos a sus amigas.  
Confía en los demas y es muy inteligente. He aquí un poema suyo xD..:

Desde las aguas puras en las nubes  
¿Me ves?  
Desde el corazón a tus honras  
¿Me lloras?  
Desde las aguas del tono plata  
¿Me reflejas?

Desde el espejo de plata te veo  
Desde el corazón al alma te lloro  
miles, miles de litros te amo.  
Desde las nubes en mis risas te veo.

Con tu ardiente espíritu me salvaste  
blandiendo tu espada en tus miedos  
Tu, con tus pasiones en mi ayudaste.

Gracias compañera. Waterbook.

Este poema se lo dedicó a Justice Spirit pero es un poco vergonzosa y no se atreve a decirlo por miedo a que no le guste. Ella es un poco aislada y un poco irónica pero odia hacer daño a alguien y nunca se queja. Sus colores favoritos son el azul y el plata.

**Broken Nature:** Ella es amante de la naturaleza y las plantas, es tímida pero a la vez valiente, hay que tener paciencia con ella ya que más de alguna vez se quedará callada a media conversación, le gusta los juegos de orientación y es extremadamente buena en resolver acertijos. A pesar de que no tiene magia su flor es capaz de curar todo tipo de enfermedades, le tiene cariño a Justice Spirit y la quiere como a su madre. Es un poco rebelde pero es difícil hacerla enfadar, salvo si se le colma la paciencia o se le toca la fibra sensible. Tiene la misma habilidad de intimidación que Fluttershy pero más avanzada, en este caso los ojos se le tornan rojos y no te dejará escapar hasta que admitas la derrota, pero casi nunca lo usa porque teme descontrolarse, ya le pasó el día que pudo detener un vendaval casi huracán, luego no se acuerda de nada. Su color favorito..aún no lo sabe.

**Sweet Cotton:** ¡Que decir! Pues es igual a Pinkie excepto por una cosa: lo que piensan los demás. Le importa bien poco lo que piensen los demás acerca de su cordura y su carácter. La unica cosa que la molesta y la entristece es que nadie la haga caso varios días seguidos aunque se está controlando. A veces esta excesivamente contenta otras está seria. Es bipolar. Le encantan los dulces pero siempre con moderacion. Ella es capaz de sacar una deducción increíble en microsegundos. Es muy ingeniosa y le encantan las aventuras. A ella le encantan los colores claros como el rosa o el blanco. Su sonrisa es más sana que la de Pinkie. Tiene las alas rotas por dentro se las rompio de pequeña y desde entnces solo aletea.


	2. El Reino de Plata

p style="text-align: left;" Cap 2: El Reino de plata (y posible ultimo capitulo =C )br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"Desde que Harmony Night y Harmony Midnight salvaron el reino de plata y a la princesa Harmony Secret el tiempo pasaba despacio, sin barreras, pero sonaba y era difícil de digerir, ya que ella apenas empezaba a vivir y descubrir su cargo como princesa. No estaba sola, su hermana menor también ejercía su cargo junto a ella . Apenas la conocía a fondo./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"Fue un día en el que la unicornio y la pegaso blancas estaban mirando el anochecer a través del balcón de los aposentos de , cuando su madre apareció por detrás, diciendo:/spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-Un hermoso atardecer, ¿podría observarlo con vosotras, hijas?/spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-Claro madre- H.N la cedió un sitio a su lado./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"Y fue dando gracias a las princesas Celestia y Luna por estos hermosos atardeceres./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"Ya era más oscuro cuando estaban las tres cenando en el comedor real. Exquisiteces iban y venían como el agua de una cascada, no dejaban de fluir, deseosos de complacer a sus princesas./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" y hablaban pero la unicornio estaba pensando y recordando a sus amigas, imaginando la de veces que fue con ellas a ver crepúsculos, como el Principito. Y es que ella se sentía como la rosa que le espera, siempre recibiendo las hermosas cartas para luego saber que estaba sola en un asteroide./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-¿Estás bien, hermana?./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-Ah, eh..sí, estoy bien, no se preocupen../spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-Come algo, hija, te sentará bien./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-No tengo excesivo hambre..me retiro./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"Mientras la unicornio se iba a sus aposentos, su hermana se quedó pensativa. Apenas llevaba tiempo aquí y no parecía que se acostumbrase, parecía costarla./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-Deberías ir con ella, tal vez te cuente lo que le ocurre-dijo Harmony Secret con cierta preocupación./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-Tienes razón. Iré a ver lo que la pasa./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"La pegaso se fue a los aposentos de su hermana. Vio a los guardias que las perseguían cuando no sabían que eran princesas, haciendo una reverencia. Ella no supo si corresponder o pasar de largo, mientras caminaba un poco más rápido para pasar el apuro. Tocó a la puerta, su hermana dijo que qué quería, con un tono deprimido de voz. Le contestó con un "¿ Qué te ocurre?" . Harmony Night negó que la ocurriera nada y la dijo que la dejara sola, necesitaba pensar. La pegaso se fue un poco alarmada. En lo poco que conocía de su hermana sabía que tendía a irse a pensar, pero no sabía el porqué de su supuesta tristeza./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"Harmony Night estaba tumbada hacia abajo, con las patas tapándola los ojos. Estaba despierta, pero tenía sueño./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height:  
24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-Luna, hoy no me dormiré. Lo prometo. Te quiero tanto...Fui tonta, me siento tonta-dijo llorando en silencio./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"Como si la princesa pudiera oírla, siguió hablando al silencio como si Luna estuviera allí, esperando que la contestara, pero en vez de imaginarse la voz de la princesa, en su mente salió una voz de ultratumba, chirriante y horrible, hablándola en un intento de parecer dulce. Esa voz era una mezcla de Nightmare Moon y King Sombra:/spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-Te esperas que esa tonta princesucha de Luna te responda..¿Me equivoco?/spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-¡¿Q-quién eres?! ¿Qué haces en mi cabeza?, ¿Por qué sabes el nombre de mi maestra?/spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-Demasiadas preguntas, niña..lo sabrás cuando te pares a pensar...tal vez./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"La voz se esfumó. H.N se quedó pensando mientras observaba la luna por las cortinas. Se levantó para echar un vistazo al cielo de Luna y así cumplir su promesa, estaba confundida. Esa voz tendría que conocer a Luna, pero..¿Cómo?./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"Buscaba respuestas en las estrellas, pero no veía nada en ellas./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"Se puso a leer un libro para aserenarse y lo consiguió. Se metió como pudo en la trama del libro por un buen rato, aunque nada más acabar el libro esa espantosa voz apareció de nuevo:/spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-Sorpresa mi niña, aquí estoy de nuevo..Veo que el libro era bueno, pero basta de idioteces, Harmony Night./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"H.N se quedó de piedra. No sólo sabía el nombre de su maestra, ¡ Sino que también sabía su nombre!, las patas le temblaron./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-Mírate en tu espejo. Yo soy TU reflejo. Soy Doom Nightmare, la que siempre estuvo en tu sombra, esperando la forma de conocerte. Encantada, mi niña./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-A-aléjate de mí, p-por favor-Decía asustada por la imagen de su reflejo./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-No puedo, pronto todos te dejarán, tu madre te abandonará, como lo hizo con tu hermanita menor. Lo sé porque te vi en las sombras./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-¡No es cierto!-Cogió un libro con su magia, -que ahora era un tono azul oscuro-y lo lanzó al espejo con rabia y miedo, hizo una raja que evaporó el reflejo./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"-Jeje, eres divertida Harmony, pero sosa.../spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"La voz pareció calmarse, pues no la notaba. Intentó conciliar el sueño, pero cuando pasó una estrella fugaz, fue cuando se durmió./spanbr style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /br style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);" /span style="font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: rgb(238, 238, 238);"Unas cuatro horas más tarde, notó el amanecer despuntar. Comienzo de un nuevo y estresante día para la unicornio y su hermana./span/p 


End file.
